Elizabeth's Sleepover
by MyAngelReba
Summary: Elizabeth has a sleepover and Van and Cheyenne argue. Note: This is my first fan fic.


**(Reba's kitchen. Reba's doing dishes and Van and Chyanne are standin in the doorway.)**

Van: You've got to tell her.

Chyanne: Can't we just not tell her?

Van: Ummm...I think she'll notice Elizabeths' missing tomorrow.

Chyanne: Yea, but she's gonna freak when we tell her.

(Van shoves her into the kitchen, then fallows.)

Chyanne: Hey mom.

Reba: Hey, what's up?

(Chyanne doesn't answer, so Van nudges her with his elbow.)

Chyanne: Ummm...(pauses) Van and I are having a sleepover for Elizabeth.

Reba: Awww...she'll love that. When is it?

Chyanne: tomorrow

Reba: Well, that's awful short notice. I won't really have time to pick up some cookies and stuff for them. But I guess I can stop by the store on my way home from work tomorrow.

Chyanne: Well...uh...you don't have to worry about that.

Reba: And why not?

Chyanne: (looks at van and whispers) You tell her.

Van: No, you tell her. (Chyanne gives him an incriminating look) Oh, alright. (speaks up) The sleepover's with BJ. (looks scared)

Reba: (angry) Why does she get the kids!

Chyanne: We just thought it's give you a break and BJ really wanted to have them over.

Reba: But, this is Elizabeth's first sleepover. It should be at home with her parents and grandma.

Chyanne: But, they'll have a lot of fun with BJ.

Reba: Oooooaaahhh, so I'm not fun?

Chyanne: Well...BJ can really relate to the kids and all.

Reba: Well, yea, she can relate to them. She's on the same intellegence level. 

Van: Mrs. H!

Reba: You're going to have to tell BJ she can't have the sleepover there.

Chyanne: But, we've already told her she could and she's looking forward to it.

Reba: Well, then I'll have to tell her. (walks out the door)

(Cut to Brock & BJ's living room. BJ's picking up toys when Reba walks in.)

Reba: The sleepover's off for tomorrow.

BJ: But, why?

Reba: Chyanne and Van decided it'd be best to have it at my house with her grandma.

BJ: (whinning) But, I've already got cookies and everything!

Reba: Well, you'll just have to give the cookies to Henry.

BJ: But...Reba!

Reba: The decision's final! (walks out the door.)

(Cut to Reba's living room where Van and Chyanne are sitting looking at pictures as they put them in a photo album.)

BJ: Why'd you cancel the sleepover on me?

Chyanne: We didn't.

BJ: Well, Reba said you were having it here.

Chyanne: We're still having it at your place.

(BJ walks into the kitchen where Reba's finishing the dishes.)

BJ: Why'd you lie to me, Reba?

Reba: (innocently) Lie about what?

BJ: You know what! Chyanne said they are still having the sleepover at my house.

Reba: Well then, you'll just have to tell them it's off.

BJ: Why would I do that?

Reba: 'Cause it's Elizabeth's first sleepover and I don't want to miss it.

BJ: Well, you can come over and join us. That'd be fun!

Reba: (chuckles) Ummm...No!

BJ: (whinning) But, Reba, we could have so much fun.

Reba: Barbera Jean, No! You're just going to have to tell Chyanne you changed your mind.

BJ: No, Reba, I don't want to.

Reba: (walking into the living room) Well, then I will. (Chyanne and Van look at Reba, then BJ walks in behind her.) BJ's changed her mind. The sleepover's here.

BJ: No, I didn't! Now Reba, we need to talk about this and figure something out. I don't want to do this if it's gonna upset you.

Reba: (smiles wickedly) Then don't. 

Chyanne: Mom, what's wrong?

Reba: I don't want to miss Elizabeth's first sleepover. I'm her grandma; I want to be there with her.

Chyanne: Wow, Mom. I didn't know it meant so much to you to have it here.

Reba: It sure does. She's my grandbaby. I don't want to miss anything, especially something as excitin at her first sleepover.

BJ: Awww...Reba, I guess it means more to you (frowns) so, go on, have it here.

Reba: (sarcastically) Thanks.

(Cut to Reba's living room. The door bell rings and Reba's comming from the kitchen to answer it. She opens the door to a woman and little girl.)

Reba: Hi there, everyone's upstairs.

Woman: Thanks for having Reba over Reba. (smiles) That sounded a bit weird.

Reba: (smiles) No problem; I'm glad to have her.

(The woman hugs the girl, then walks off. The girl walks in and Reba takes her hand, leading her upstairs. Cut to Reba's kitchen. Reba's icing cookies when BJ walks in.)

BJ: (walks over to the counter and picks up a cookie) Ooooh, frosted teddy bears! I love those!

Reba: (taking the cookie from BJ and putting it back on the tray) Those are for the kids. What are you doing here anyway?

BJ: (pulls a Barbie and Ken doll from her purse) I thought I could play Barbie with the girls.

Reba: Chyanne and I have that covered.

BJ: But, I have beach Barbie and Ken.

Reba: (laughing) You just want an excuse to play with dolls, don't you?

BJ: (makes her lying face) No!

Reba: (still laughing) You still own a Barbie!

BJ: (makes her lying face again) No, I just bought these.

Reba: Figures, you do own 400 something beanie babies. (chuckles)

BJ: 412! 

Reba: (laughing again) You are nuts.

BJ: No, I told you before, Reba. I'm the president of the Whole Bunch Of Beanie Babies Club!

Reba: Whatever! Just go on home.

BJ: (gets up from the stool) The girls will love these.

Reba: What part of go home don't you understand?

BJ: Alrighty then! (walks out the door)

(Reba picks up a tray of cookies and heads toward the stairs as Van comes downstairs looking flustrated.) 

Reba: What's wrong with you? Can't handle a bunch of 5 yr. olds?

Van: They're driving me crazy Mrs. H! They're running and screaming! They're like one big ball of energy! (throws his arms up in the air)

Reba: Well, that's 5 yr. olds for ya.

Van: Yea, but it's Barbie land up there! (points upstairs)

(Reba chuckles as she walks upstairs. Van walks off into the kitchen. Cut to Chyanne's room, where Elizabeth and 5 other little girls are playing with Barbies, while laughing and yelling. Reba walks in with the cookies and the kids start yelling, "Yay! Cookies!") 

Reba: (handing each girl a cookie) They really love cookies don't they?

Chyanne: They sure do. Who knew a sleepover for my daughter would be so much fun!

Reba: I take it y'all are having a good time.

Chyanne: Yea, we are. But Van's not having much fun. You should have seen the way he ran out of here. It's like we're driving him crazy!

Reba: Yea, he don't like "Barbie land." (giggles)

Chyanne: Well, he could at least try for Elizabeth!

Reba: (sits beside Chyanne on the bed) You can't expect him to play with Barbies, Chyanne. He's a guy; he doesn't like those kind of things.

Chyanne: I know, but this is for Elizabeth. I want him to be a part of it too.

Reba: Well then, watch a movie that he can watch with you. I can bring y'all some popcorn if you'd like.

Chyanne: That's a good idea, Mom. Thanks.

Reba: No problem. (walks out of the room) 

(Cut to Reba's kitchen where Van's eating a sandwhich at the table when Chyanne walks in.)

Chyanne: (sitting at the table) Hey, sorry I got kinda angry when you left earlier. I just wanted you to be a part of Elizabeth's sleepover.

Van: I want to be a part of it too, but I'm a guy. You can't expect me to play with Barbies.

Chyanne: That's what Mom said.

Van: Well it's true Chyanne. Guys just don't play with Barbies.

Chyanne: Yea, I know. So, why don't you come watch Aladin with us?

Van: Ok, cool.

(They walk off into the living room. Cut to Reba's kitchen. Reba's putting popcorn into small bowls when BJ walks in.) 

BJ: Hey, Reba. What are the girls doing?

Reba: They're watching Aladin with Van and Chyanne.

BJ: (excited) Ooooh, I love that movie! (goes itno the living room where Van, Chyanne, and the girls are setting)

BJ: I just love Aladin. Mind if I watch it with you?

Chyanne: Go ahaid.

BJ: (sits down in a chair) Thanks.

(Reba walks in with the popcorn and hands a bowl to everyone, except BJ.)

BJ: (frowning) Don't I get some?

Reba: Sure, at your house.

BJ: Chyanne said I could stay and watch the movie with them.

Reba: (gives Chyanne an evil look) Oh, alright. (walks back into the kitchen, then comes back out with a bowl and hands it to BJ)

BJ: Thanks, Reba.

(Cut to Reba's living room. A girl's comming down the staris holding Chyanne's hand. Reba's sitiing on the couch, when the doorbell rings. Reba goes to answer the door and a woman's standing there. The girl walks out to her.)

Woman: Thanks for having Tracy over.

Tracy: Yea, I had fun!

Reba: No problem. I was glad to have her.

Chyanne: I'm glad you had a good time.

(The woman and Tracy walk off and Reba shuts the door.)  



End file.
